Primeval:New World:Series 5 (Reboot)
Primeval:New World Series 5 is the fifth season if Primeval:New World. The Series will consist of 13 episodes comprising of 11 stand alone stories and one two part story. The series will be broadcasted between February to May 2017 and will be the last season of New World to have 13 episodes. Characters Main *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan (Until Bye bye Kanan) *Louise Rederson *Markus Fletcher Guest *Luke Kanan (3 Episodes) *Daniel Stewart (1 Episode) *Maria Mortimer (1 Episode) *Alice (1 Episode) Creatures *Stygimoloch *Ltictidium *Future Lizard *Amebelodon *Giant short faced beat *Masterdont *Troodon *Coryosaurus *Dakosaurus *Unnamed Plesiosauria *Prehistoric Lizard *Amargasaurus *Torvosaurus *Dinheroisaurus *Velociraptor *Saurolphus *Future Eagle *Future Scorpion *Camouflage Beast *Future Bird *Megopteran *Onchopristis *Rugops *Yeti *Gigantopithecus *Utahraptor *Albertosaurus *Pristichampus Episode Guide *The Chase of Surprise: Still reeling from the events of the WW institution, the team deal with an incursion where they meet two new members. *The Great Intelligence: An Historical museum comes under attack from a pack of Troodons. *"Myths": The team deal with an underwater incursion but unravel a puzzling mystery in the process. *Poison: The team race to an incursion at Vancouver prison where a prehistoric Lizard is eating the inmates. *Bye bye Kanan: Howard's brother Luke arrives, causing trouble at an incursion but by the end the team must cope with another member of the team gone. *Clawed: Luke demands answers as to where Howard has gone otherwise he will sue the team. *Trapped in the Future: The team race against time to stop Luke after getting the evidence he needs to bring the team down. *Safe Haven: An incursion threatens an important government meeting and the teams involvement makes things worse. *Camouflage and Surprise (Part I): A mysterious young boy is present at an incursion, which could blow Louise and Markus's secret. *Camouflage and Surprise (Part II): The team struggle to stop future creatures, meanwhile Louise issues a threat. *Zoo Hell: The team are surprised to discover a secret in which to palaeontologist has discovered, but how is this connected to a young zoo keeper. *Killer's in the Dark: After the British team are attacked by Killer Yeti's the team are instructed to switch of the power station causing the Gigantopithecus to mutate. But that means going into a radioactive power plant with the lights switched of. *The Dangerous return: Louise and Markus are shocked to discover Mac wishes to find Daniel Stewart and are forced to thing of a way to stop the rest of the team but it seems Daniel is returning himself. Announcements Whilst at comic con 2016, Colin Ferguson announced his intention to quit the show after three seasons as a regular. This meant the four current cast members would be down to three. But soon after Under the Dome starts Mike Vogel (Barbie) and Rachelle Lefevre (Julia) were cast a two new members of the team with a mysterious background and dark secrets. Rumours Character related rumours *Ryan Gosling and Connor Jessup were to join this season as regulars. This was false as this did not happen although Jessup's return in the final meant Daniel became a regular the following season. *The Wise Woman was to appear and was to become a regular.This is false and in actual fact the Wise Woman has very little to do with the season. Creature related rumours *The Leptictidum in the teams's menagerie was to be retuned home in Safe Haven. The anomaly closed as the team were about to do so. *There was a copyright dispute due to the Megopteran appearing. A copyright fee was given to the creatures's creator and Primeval's producers to prevent this from happening. Posters S5p1.jpg|The Chase of Surprise S5p2.jpg|The Great intelligence S5p3.jpg|"Myths" S5p4.jpg|Poison S5p5.jpg|Bye bye Kanan S5p6.jpg|Clawed S5p7.jpg|Trapped in the Future S5p8.jpg|Safe Haven S5p10.jpg|Camouflage and Surprise (Part I) S5p11.jpg|Camouflage and Surprise (Part II) S5p12.jpg|Zoo Hell S5p13.jpg|Killer's in the Dark S5p14.jpg|The Dangerous Return Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 5 Category:Series